How to catch a rainbow
by 888ladybug888
Summary: When Christian rescues Ana from an abusive relationship, he realizes it will take more than just a change of location to help her heal. Christian has seen the purity of her submission, and also the hollowness in her eyes. Will Ana and Christian be stuck in the 50 shades of Grey in which they have lived? Characters belong to E.L James. Story belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

I awoke with a jolt. Crap! Did I oversleep? I glanced at the window and I could see a hint of light starting to creep its way into the tiny frame. I hurriedly gathered up my sleep mat and rolled it up, shivering slightly as I put it away. I rushed to the communal bathroom wishing I hadn't overslept. Oversleeping not only meant less time to get ready, but also less hot water which meant I would probably be chilled for a while longer.

When I arrived at the bathroom, I noticed that most of the girls were already kneeling in the hallway. Knowing that meant I had about 5 minutes, I jumped in the now cold shower and quickly washed away the sweat from the night. I accepted a towel from my attendant and quickly drew a brush through my hair. I then rushed to the hallway and knelt in inspection position; knees spread wide, hands behind small of my back, chest thrust out, head bowed with my eyes down. I picked a small speck on the floor to stare at while I waited.

Just as the familiar ache was settling into my knees, the door opened with a whoosh. Even though I was in the middle of the row of girls, I momentarily felt the warmth of the sun. Oh, how I wished this whole building wasn't so uncomfortably air conditioned. For those of us who weren't allowed to leave the building, it was always cold. I used to dream about going outside just for 20 minutes to feel the warm sand and see the sparkling Caribbean water, but thinking of anything other than my owner's pleasure, was a waste of time and would just cause unnecessary mistakes and result in even more discomfort for me. I had to overcome my own selfish needs and wants and learn to think only of my owner.

I could hear two sets of footsteps heading down the row of girls. The footsteps echoed on the cement floor and stopped every foot as each girl was inspected. Her attendant was then given grooming instructions to ensure that each girl would be prepared according to either her owner's directions or in accordance with the requirements for whichever class she had to attend that day. Click, clack, click, clack; the footsteps stopped in front of me.

"Steele, Anastasia. Full body scrub, Brazilian wax; her owner would like her to be made up 'like a tramp' including red lipstick, scarlet nails and toes and her areolas rouged. She is to be waiting in the grand hall in one hour." The inspector instructed my attendant.

"Permission to speak Sir?" my attendant replied.

I heard several intakes of breath as I lost focus on the speck I had been staring at. Attendants rarely spoke to the inspectors. Not only was it frowned upon and basically forbidden, but every attendant I had ever heard speak to an inspector had been demoted back to trainee. I struggled to keep my breathing even and eyes downcast as my ears perked up.

"What is it _slave_? This had better be good." I could hear the harshness in the inspector's voice. The way the inspector said slave was malicious. It took every ounce of strength I had to remain still and calm when what I really wanted to do was cower in a corner. I knew that tone of voice and what could, and probably would come next.

"Forgive me for overstepping my bounds Sir, but I am unable to wax Ms. Steele today as she had a Brazilian two mornings ago." My attendant miraculously managed to keep an even tone and sound demure as he spoke.

"Present yourself slave" the inspector ordered me.

I quickly moved to my back, spread my legs and grabbed my ankles pulling my legs apart; I closed my eyes as I had been trained to do in this position. I heard the two inspectors murmuring amongst themselves and then they both kneeled in front of me, one on each side of me. I could feel their bodies pressed against the side of my calves. I felt two different hands gliding down my left leg and then my right. More murmuring followed. I then felt one hand on my sex; gliding over my mound, along the cleft and inside, looking for even a trace of a hair. Another hand followed after the first one was removed. I could feel one of the inspectors kneel between my legs and I felt his breath on my sex and he searched for a trace of hair. I remained still, my cheeks red with embarrassment as I knew my most intimate part was being scrutinized.

"On your knees, present your ass" the inspector ordered gruffly.

I quickly scrambled to my knees pressing my cheek against the cold concrete floor. I reached behind me and spread my ass open. I felt a hand running inside the crook of my ass and then I felt breath against my hole as I was once again examined for a hair. The examination was then completed again by the second inspector.

"Back in presentation position" the inspector barked.

I scrambled back to the required position as gracefully as possible.

"Well slave, it looks like you're right" the inspector said to my attendant. "Ms. Steele has in fact been waxed recently and there isn't a hair in sight. Please apply a suitable moisturizer to her mound to ensure it is as smooth as possible for her owner. The rest of the grooming orders stand."

I remained in position until the inspectors had finished and left the hallway. I then stood and followed my attendant to be trussed up to my owner's expectations. Six months ago, I might have cared about being trussed up like a tramp, however I knew better than to question Master G's orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I love Ana and Christian together. In my story, Ana's background is very different than her background in 50 shades. Christian's background is relatively unchanged; however, I reserve the right to tweak it for my story. I will also be delving into parts of Christian's past that weren't discussed in the 50 shades trilogy.**

 **Also, this is my first FanFiction ever! This story has been playing in my head for months and I will do my best to update it as much as possible, however, as a wife and working mother, I have a lot of responsibilities that come first!**

Christian

"Let me make myself clear Mr. Mackay. Your company is finished. Whether you agree to sell to me or let the banks take over, your companies days are numbered. We are in fact talking days, not weeks or months. It would be wise for you to consider what the best financial situation would be for your _family_ business." I was growing tired of this man's resistance to the inevitable loss of his company. He was letting feelings get in the way of business.

"Mr. Grey, I'm not willing to sell my company for pennies on the dollar. I know you can make a better offer than that, and I'm sure your competitors would love to step up to the table..." I cut him off before he could go any further.

"My 'competitors' are not interested in this deal. Like I said, you literally have days Mr. Mackay, not weeks or months. The amount of time required to put together a deal like this would take weeks at the least." I felt a headache coming on just from dealing with this man's stupidity. "This is the last time you will meet with me. Roz will be your contact. My offer expires in 24 hours at which time I will no longer be interested." I abruptly ended the conference call and slammed the computer screen down in annoyance.

I pushed my chair back from my desk, crossed my left arm over my chest and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand. I took a deep breath and stood up, striding to the window. I stood there with my hands in my pockets, looking out at the city of Seattle—a city that I owned a good chunk of no less—and took long slow breaths as I felt some of the tension leave my body. I really needed to find a sub, and fast! I don't know how much longer I can live in this knotted, tensed up state. Feeling this tense was great for business of course, but the constant tension was making it hard to enjoy what few moments of serenity I allowed myself. I was no longer able to even enjoy my two greatest hobbies, sailing and flying.

I walked to my desk and grabbed a pile of folders sitting on the right hand corner, then headed to one of the couches in my sitting area.

I picked up the first file in the pile and glanced over the basic information sheet.

Name: Clarice Waters

Occupation: Freelance Writer

Experience: 2 years training with Lord Masterson; 2 years as a service slave with Mistress Kristen; 1 year as sex slave to the house of Winterburn.

Current relationship status: Clear of all contracts; actively seeking a new contract; no known boyfriends.

Orientation: Bi-curious

The next few pages contained her banking information, daily habits, full background check, medical records and reference letters from her previous contracts as well as the required two personal references. The final four pages were her checklist. I quickly skimmed over to the hard/soft limits summary at the end.

Hard limits: Scat, Bestiality, infantilism

Soft limits: Breath play, fire play, golden showers

I could live with that. I looked at the picture included with the file and could feel the tightening in my pants as I imagined what I could do to this girl, still...Clarice? What a name! I threw the file across the room, once again annoyed at the crap that Roger kept sending my way.

I picked up the next file.

Name: Yvette Hamilton

Occupation: Lawyer

I stopped reading there; a lawyer? What the actual fuck? Like a lawyer would have the time to be at my beck and call! Throwing the file across the room I stood up to grab a scotch. As the amber liquid filled the glass I heard the door open and felt the presence of my former Mistress. I heard scrambling feet as Andrea hastily followed trying to stop the force that was Elena.

"Mrs. Lincoln, you can't go in there. Please return to the waiting area or I will call security." I smirked as I downed the glass of scotch and slammed it down on the counter. The sound echoed through the room as I turned and scowled at Andrea.

"You may leave us." I dismissed Andrea as I turned to glare at Elena.

"What do you want?" I barked at Elena.

"Why Christian, is that any way to talk to the woman who can lead you to what you need?" Elena crowed sweetly.

"What the hell would you know about my needs?" I sneered at my former Mistress.

Elena waved a hand at the scattered folders. There were the two I had just discarded and several others I had flung around the room prior to my meeting with Mackay.

"I'm assuming these are the latest cast-offs from Roger" she purred.

"I'm fine Elena. I'm a big boy and can find my next submissive without your help." I started picking up some of the strewn paper so I could send them back to Roger; the information contained on the papers was much too sensitive to be left for the cleaners.

"I _can_ take a hint Christian. I realize that you no longer want me to screen subs for you. I also know that you _need_ a sub and the sooner the better." She walked over to the armchair and sat down, crossing her legs seductively.

"What do you want Elena?" God this woman infuriated me sometimes. I considered her a friend, but I didn't need her butting into my sex life any more. We had been over for quite some time and she was definitely a cock blocker with her dominating ways.

"I am heading out to the lifestyle conference on Master Steven's private island in the Caribbean. I have been asked to give a presentation on mind games." Elena looked inquisitively at me as she spoke, like she was trying to read my reaction.

I turned away from her and walked back to my desk, leaning against with my ankles crossed in front of me. I didn't even know Master Steven had a private island, let alone that he ran a conference in that area.

"What does that have to do with me?" I enquired as I clenched and unclenched my fists and my annoyance rose to an alarming level.

Gracefully, Elena rose from the couch and sauntered towards me with a folder in her hand I hadn't originally noticed.

"Master Steven has requested that you attend the conference as his guest. It is a high profile conference and everyone must sign an NDA to be allowed on the island. There is a reason nobody knows about this conference" she said as she smirked.

"I don't have time to attend a fucking lifestyle conference. I have a multi-billion dollar company to run!" I bellowed at Elena. Why the fuck would she think I wanted to go to a lifestyle conference, with _her_ no less.

"Oh, would you stop being so dramatic. I know conferences aren't typically your thing but there is something unique about this one. Master Steven runs a school on the island, and the students attend the conference. It really is a one of a kind experience." Elena placed the folder in my hands as she walked towards the door.

I looked at the folder. "A school? Students!" I roared. "What the hell? I'm not a pedophile for Christ sakes!" My mind was running a hundred miles a minute.

"Calm down Christian! Just read the damn file! You might not know what you need, but I do; and before you go all crazy, everyone on the island—including the students—is over the age of 21." She blew me a kiss and walked out the door.

I opened the folder and the first thing that my eyes landed on was a beautiful brown haired woman kneeling in a perfect pose of submission. I looked at the top of the brochure I was looking at and saw that it was titled 'Slave school in Paradise'. The brochure contained pictures of slaves serving Masters in a variety of situations including: grooming, housekeeping, social gatherings, formal dinners and of course in the playroom. Just looking at the brochure made my cock twitch. There was a website on the back of the brochure with a private username and password.

Curious, I opened my laptop and brought up an incognito page which couldn't be traced thanks to Barney. I typed in the address and entered the required security information. I was expecting to see some type of porn site but instead I was looking at a very professional website which even had a school philosophy. The 'school' was a place Dominants/Masters could take their bottoms/submissives/slaves to be educated on proper service. Classes were offered on nutrition, grooming for self and owner, protocols, the submissive mindset, exercise, cooking, etiquette and a variety of other areas all with the intent of turning the student into the best slave they could be.

I perused the website further and learned that most of the slaves on the island were owned but some were under the protection of the owners of the school. Master Steven was the head Master, but there were an additional 11 owners. Some slaves were available for contracts and all of their stats were listed on the website. All of the 'students' were referred to as slaves regardless of how they identified, and they were all required to attend the yearly conference and serve the attendees as part of their training. If you were attending the conference alone, some of the slaves would be available to use at the play parties, also as part of their training.

Hmmm...This could prove interesting and maybe by going to this event, I could finally release some of this tension and then I would be able to concentrate more on finding a new submissive. I grabbed the folders I needed returned to Roger and headed out for the night. I gave the files to Taylor to take care of after he took me home.

Twenty minutes later I was in my home office after having removed my shoes, jacket and tie. I sat at my desk and once again opened the folder Elena had handed me. I flicked past the brochure looking at the weekend itinerary.

 **Thursday**

Arrival and registration: 4 pm

Dinner: 6 pm

Play Party on beach: 7 pm – midnight

 **Friday and Saturday**

Breakfast: 8 am

First seminar: 9-10:30 am

Second seminar: 10:45 am-12:15 pm

Lunch: 12:15 pm- 1:30 pm

Third seminar: 1:30 pm-3 pm

Protocol Dinner: 5 pm

Play Party in School playroom: 8pm-1 am

 **Sunday**

Brunch and awards: 11 am -1 pm

Day Play party in school play room or on beach: 1 pm-5 pm

Departure: 6 pm

The next sheet of paper contained descriptions of the seminars being offered. There were several big names attending and a variety of topics were being discussed from setting up a basic contract, to some of the harder elements of play. There was also going to be a fire flogging demonstration on the beach on Thursday night during the party. The conference didn't look half bad. If I had a submissive, it might be something I would attend, but the thought of going alone was unsettling because I would be tense and on edge all weekend with no way to relieve the tension. I was just about to close the file when I noticed the hand written note at the end of the file.

Christian,

I realize I never told you about my school or the lifestyle event I hold every year. I honestly feel like the event would bore you most of the time and you've never been with a submissive long enough for me to consider mentioning the school to you. We are in a bit of a predicament here at the school. We have a slave who has been here for 6 months. I know you have taken the time to peruse our website and are aware that our longest course lasts a week. The owner of this slave is not happy with our efforts to train his slave and is threatening to go public with our information unless we deliver an acceptable finished product. I have been racking my brain as to how to correct this slave's flaws but I am at a loss, and so I am turning to you. You remind me a lot of this slave's owner as you have extremely high expectations and like to play long, hard and rough. I was wondering if you would come to the conference as my guest, however your real purpose would be to consult with myself and the other trainers as to improvements we could make to our program. We have a variety of slaves under our protection that would be happy to play with you at the play parties in payment for your services. I've included a picture of the slave in question.

Master Steven

I sat back at my desk and pulled out the picture. I stared shocked at the picture as I had seen it before. It was the same beautiful woman on the front of the brochure. She was kneeling in a perfect submission pose. The pose was flawless. The way the light bounced off of her hair and fell down her beautiful skin was the only convincing I needed.

I called my pilot and told him to have the plane ready to leave by noon on Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had some writer's block because I know where I want to take this story but I was having trouble deciding how I wanted to get there. More importantly I am a busy, working mom and wife and life was just catching up to me. I will try to update this story at least once per week from here on out!**

Steven's POV

I am woken first by the sun hitting my skin. Even in this air conditioned room, the heat permeates through any spot hit by a sun ray. I then feel the tightening in my groin and feel the hot wet mouth wrapped around my shaft. Mmmm...bliss, this is heaven. Of course, I don't say that to the slave servicing my cock. Instead I crack open my eyes and glance down. I am rewarded with the sight of a blond slut going down on me. Her hair is a mess and her make-up is smeared from our session last night. I love the look of her raccoon eyes, and the red lipstick dripping down her lips and outwards from her mouth makes my cock ache even more. I can feel the hard shaft start to throb as the slave flicks her tongue up and down my shaft and then engulfs me deep in her throat. I hear her chains rattle as she tries to play with my balls, but I know she won't reach them as the chain is too short. I smile as I remember leaving her to sleep at the end of my bed, on the floor; how I shackled her ankles together and chained her hands. I left her enough chain to reach my cock in the morning with her mouth, but I made sure her hands would be pulled to the side. I knew it would be difficult for her to service me in the morning but this was part of her training. Her comfort is not above my pleasure. It is a hard lesson for many slaves and this is not the first morning this slave has spent trying to learn this lesson.

I feel her take my balls in her mouth and her moan vibrates throughout my cock. I grab her head and guide it back to my cock, choking her with it and I ram into her mouth and unload into her throat. I lay back, sated and enjoy the euphoria that spreads throughout my body. The contentment never lasts long though. Thoughts of my day begin to interrupt my bliss and I know I have to get ready for work. Funny how I have created paradise on earth, but I still have to work!

After showering and dressing, I head towards my office, which is in the next building. I sneak a glance at the slave, Courtney, who serviced me this morning. She is kneeling in the submissive pose, not moving. I know she has to use the washroom and I also know she is in pain from our session last night as well as the prolonged restrictive bondage. She has done well and I will make sure to commend her after she has rested and been taken care of. As I pass the threshold of my room, I pass the keys to her restraints to her attendant.

"Please see that slave c has a bath, receives a massage and is given some Advil. She will also need some Arnica on any bruises that can be seen. After that she may take a nap in one of the guest rooms. She is to be groomed according to her Master's specifications after her nap and she is to be brought to my office at 4pm."

"Yes, Sir" her attendant replies, as I hurry off towards my office.

As I step out of the main house I am greeted by the magnificent sight of paradise, for that is what we, the board of directors and I, nick-named the island years ago. No matter how busy I am, I always take a few minutes on the way to the school, where my office is, to enjoy the sights and smell emitted here in paradise. I walk to the gazebo to the right of the house. The thatched roof of the gazebo is covered in fresh flowers for the arrival of all the lifestyle people due to arrive in the next 24 hours. I sit on a bench with a little table and a slave hands me fresh cup of pineapple juice and a cream cheese bagel. Just that act in itself shows how busy it is at the island. Usually there are at least a few other Dominants around and several slaves serving, whereas this morning I am just handed my breakfast like I am at a local Starbucks back home.

Usually I would be facing the water and enjoying the peaceful serenity the ocean brings, but this morning my mind is already engaged in the preparations for tomorrow's conference. I place my breakfast on the table and peruse the activity around me. To the right of the gazebo, between the school and the main house, the dungeon is being set up for tomorrow evenings play party. I can see slaves in on ladders and in the trees checking to make sure that each individual light bulb is working; I see a variety of male slaves setting up the usual equipment; we have 15 designated play spaces being set up. Behind the school there is a class of female slaves chopping wood for the bonfire tomorrow. Naked women, chopping wood; seriously, this is the life!

My attention is averted to our guest quarters building. The building is much like a hotel which contains 40 private suites which include a living area, dining area, Master bedroom, slave quarters, Master bath and powder room. The guest quarters also contains 25 guest rooms which consist of a bedroom and bathroom only. I notice a variety of slaves scurrying in and out of the building bringing in fresh linens, fruit baskets, floral arrangements, toiletries and welcome packages for the guests due to arrive tonight and tomorrow. Most of the conference attendees will be arriving sometime tomorrow, however some guests have enrolled their slaves or submissives in a one day course at our school that actually begins at 9pm tonight; as a result, their Masters/Mistresses are allowed to arrive one day early.

Seeing that everything seems under control, I pick up my bagel and quickly finish my breakfast. Placing my now empty dishes on the table, I stand and walk to the school. Entering the building, the first thing I notice is slave ana standing in the middle of the great hall. She is all trussed up and looks like a cheap hooker, rather than the outstanding slave she is. No doubt Master Grant is subjecting her to more humiliation for some imagined infraction on her part and he will probably leave her there for the majority of the day without food, water or rest. I can already feel the tension headache building knowing the predicament the school seems to be in thanks to that asshole.

As I enter the school office I am greeted by the office secretary, Jose.

"Sir, your meeting with the board of directors has been moved up and will begin in 20 minutes. Everyone is already in the conference room and we are just waiting for Mistress Sarah and Master Eli to join via SKYPE."

"Thank-you Jose" I say as I head to my office to retrieve the necessary files.

I grab the files and a bottle of cold water and head to the conference room. Before I even enter the room I can hear a heated argument taking place. I take a deep cleansing breath and enter the room. Thankfully the argument immediately ceases. I take my place at the head of the table as Eli and Sarah join us on our conference screen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as I'm sure you are aware; we have one huge fucking problem on our hands." I pass around the copies of the files I brought with me. "Eli, Sarah, I trust Jose sent you a copy of this file?" They both reply in the affirmative as I direct the attention of the group to the contract within the file.

"Master Grant is claiming breach of contract as his slave, Ms. Steele, has not passed training to his satisfaction." I sigh as I look around the conference table.

"That's ridiculous!" shouts Eli. "Ms. Steele has passed every single course we have offered at the top of her class. We have even humoured Grant and allowed Ms. Steele to retake some of the most basic courses with different instructors. What the hell is he playing at?"

The room erupts in chaos as everyone tries to weigh in on this latest development.

"Enough!" I shout as I sit back pinching the bridge of my nose. Suddenly the room is quiet as everyone looks at me. I don't shout or lose my temper often, so I'm sure they can sense my extreme frustration.

"If you look in the files in front of you, you will see a list of all the actions we have taken to remedy this situation. We have offered to allow Ms. Steele to retake several classes, which she has done, and passed with flying colours I might add. We have offered discounts on services, comped Grant's stay and meals and even offered him his money back in full, including first class air travel back to his home. Grant is becoming more and more difficult to deal with and I'm afraid the situation has erupted."

"Just offer to buy Ms. Steele. We could use a slave of her calibre at the island and we could easily sell her down the road." Sarah piped up.

"Grant will not sell us his slave; instead he is threatening legal action if this situation is not remedied in the next 72 hours. The legal team and I have been scouring the contract and NDA trying to find some loophole which will prevent this, but we believe this has been Grant's prerogative all along. He's good. He has fulfilled all of the Dom requirements and has documented everything from his initial application to every meal he or Ms. Steele have had on the island." All eyes are now on me.

"I'm sure you are all aware that if this goes to court we are finished. Our anonymity will no longer be guaranteed, our school will definitely be shut down and we could all face some very serious personal and financial backlash. We haven't done anything illegal, however the way society will view our morality will transfer over to each and every one of us; this could ruin us all." I bow my head and take a deep breath as I let the enormity of this information take hold.

"Well, what is our next move?" asks Jeff as he leafs through our policy manual.

"That's just it," I reply as I look at Jeff, "according to the manual, our last course of action is to buy the slave from the owner. However, Master Grant is adamant that he will not sell Ms. Steele under any circumstances."

"He can't do that!" pipes up Chloe, "it's expressly written in the application that in the event the slave is not trained to the Dominant's specifications the school will buy the slave for $2 million when another suitable agreement cannot be reached. Grant would have had to sign and initial that passage."

"That's true," I sigh, "unfortunately, Grant's application was taken in by Leila Williams, who, as we know, suffered a mental breakdown 7 months ago. Grant had crossed out that final passage with initials and dates. I'm afraid we have run out of options."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asks Chloe.

"I have one last ditch effort I've concocted. It's a long shot, but it may be our only shot." I glance around the room as I brace myself for the backlash that's about to come. "I contacted Elena Lincoln who ha—"

"WHAT! Why the hell would you contact that bitch! She is the worst kind of human, in the same category as Grant!" yelled Eli.

Once again the room erupted in chaos. This time I could feel the anger dripping from the words aimed at me. I knew this would be a hard pill to swallow. Elena Lincoln had successfully managed to cross every single one of the people on the board of directors.

I raised my right hand to silence the room. "I know how we all feel about Elena. I can't stand the fucking woman and I agree that she is in the same league as Grant. In a roundabout way, this entire situation is her fault as she referred both Grant and Leila to us. However, I contacted her because she has a contact that may be able to help us. In fact, I think this may be the only person on the planet who can help us at this point."

"Well, who is it?" inquired Sarah.

"Christian Grey." I replied as the room gasped.


End file.
